dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Sir Swears-A-Lot
A character with a distinguishing characteristic of swearing noticeably more, or at least in harsher words, than the rest of the cast. Keep in mind that this is relative; if everyone swears a lot, that's not this trope, unless of course this character swears more loudly, more vulgarly, and more often than the rest of the cast combined. Conversely, in works where swearing is otherwise nonexistent, a character can be this even if the worst that comes out of their mouths would look very tame in other contexts. Not all works have one of these: a lot of the time most or all of the major characters use about the same amount of profanity, or if some do swear more it is not by enough of a margin to make it a noticeable aspect of the character. What matters here is that a character is set apart by swearing more than everyone (or nearly everyone) else in the same work. The various circumstances of how or why a characters swears also may say a lot about the other facets of their personality. *Someone who swears frequently as if it was a punctuation may come across as irreverent and casual. If a character swears around their friends, it can (but not certainly) hint to a degree of trust that swearer has toward the other, not holding back their thoughts but being honest about their feelings. *If a character rarely swears but in profuse/intense vulgarity on those rare moments, then it might be a sign that the topic is either a Berserk Button or Serious Business issue for the character and/or that their stress level has reached a breaking point. It can also coincide with traits like Beware the Nice Ones or Stepford Smiler. *Another who uses slurs as a weapon to break people emotionally can say much about how insensitive or callous they are at their core and also hint exactly to the sort of failing they have. Someone who swears to a select group of people may be a racist/bigot. Casting slurs while in a position of power might be a sign of corruption of the person (or the entire institution!). *A character who swears at/around inappropriate targets (like their boss, an authority figure or a loved one) or times (solemn occasions, tender moments) might be carrying the Idiot Ball, Too Dumb to Live, or generally have poor impulse control. *For any of the above, the characters might have hidden qualities of Jerk With A Heartof Gold, Broken Bird, Broken Ace, etc., as fitting for the character if they have a Freudian Excuse, have a moment of Heel Realization, or otherwise act kindly/heroically outside those moments of offensive speech. *These characters are likely to drop Cluster F Bombs where they're allowed to. Otherwise they may be doomed to Gosh Dang It to Heck! or Angrish. Symbol Swearing or a Cluster Bleep-Bomb, too, is an often effective option. May also be subjected to The Swear Jar. Making them stop swearing for a while can have the same effect as a Precision F-Strike for other characters. Contrast The Snark Knight. The trope name is an example of Sir Verb-a-Lot. Music *Zara Dawson is one. Basically the main reason why nearly all of her albums get the Parental Advisory label on them. Video Games *Hiroyuki Fujita in the To Heart anthology is notorious for this. Had to be revised numerous times so that the game and its sequel receive the Teen rating. Category:Dream Fiction Wiki Category:Tropes